


〇

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	〇

他最近状态不对。

是出了什么问题吗？  
不清楚，他今天又把脚跳肿了，再这样下去，学园祭的开场他没办法上，之后也会很快就不得不退隐。  
是出了什么问题吗？  
我不知道，没有人知道，有人说他是被魇住了。医生来看过，校医院的，市院的，精神中心的医生也来过，找不出原因，他拒绝交流。  
我知道了。

正廷？  
彦俊，你来啦。  
窗边那个人看起来完全没有不正常的地方，他的身体极柔软，正把自己放在常人做体前屈的姿势上胸口贴着腿休息，抬起头时笑容漂亮。  
为什么不对他们说呢？  
说的话也不会懂啊。  
他满不在乎地说着，手揉着自己红肿的双足。  
我来吧。  
随你。

你说一个人，从记事起就觉得自己跟这世界格格不入，是不是其实他感受到的就是现实？并不是因为遇到什么坏事，只是单纯地感到不适，不适也不是因为不符合自己的逻辑，而是在可以感知到合理性，甚至可以欣赏到美好，这样的前提下，依然有强烈的不兼容感。  
不兼容？  
世界很好，我也不错，但是我们互相不喜欢。我是个苹果的app，被硬生生装到安卓的系统里。  
我能明白一点。  
所以我只对你说，不然被当成反社会人格可怎么办。

他撑起身体，向后倒，让腰落在花生球上，又接着说。  
我不反社会，社会挺好的，我只反自己。跳舞是一个——渠道，我自己开心，也可以稍微给这个世界锦上添花一下。  
他们说你现在的练习强度太大了，跳不了几年。  
他们没错，不过我本来就……我跟你说过吗？我小时候有个志向是活且仅活到四十岁。  
你……  
嘘，现在我已经不那么想了。我努努力，看还能跟你多做几年爱。  
怎么突然讲黄段子。  
看你要哭一样，调剂一下。

不要想太多，学园祭我当然能上……那些废物们传的鬼话倒是骗了不少和他们一样的废物，以为我的极限跟他们一样吗？  
一样不了，你是天才，都不会受伤的。  
讽刺我喔。  
他抬眼看过来，看自己的小男友眼睛里都是小时候看过的那种青春疼痛文学里的哀伤。  
想笑，到底又心疼。

好啦……我下不为例好不好？  
像抓只猫儿伸手把人抓进怀里，听他在耳边闷闷地说，这句话一周前就说过了，终于忍不住笑出声来。  
还笑！  
猫儿的唇舌追上来，空气里只剩下加重的呼吸。

感受着彼此胸口的起伏，到底还是接着笑了。  
一个刚打完篮球，一个刚跳完舞，接个吻都直喘气……这是个邀请吗？我没什么力气了。  
我来。  
润滑和套在展示柜后面。落地窗，三面镜，全校最高层……我很早就想在这里跟你做一次，让你抢先了。  
可以不戴套吗？  
我明天还要……算了，你喜欢的话。

虽然篮球队的和舞蹈生在一起，常人就算只从柔韧度考虑也多半是舞蹈生在下位，但其实一直以来占据上位的却是朱正廷。  
把爱人的身体做到像一场比赛下来一样浑身是汗，甚至哭着求饶，不是感觉很好吗？  
但是让他一次也未尝不可，到底都是年轻的男孩子。  
朱正廷想着。

林彦俊不置可否地开门出去，拐角处的洗手间响起水声，洗个手的功夫，又回到练功房。

门被锁上，天色将晚，玫瑰色的晚霞映进来。  
他开始脱自己洗完澡刚换上的T恤，然后是短裤和内裤，他倚着花生球半躺下来，润滑剂不要钱似的挤到穴口。  
啊。  
一根手指的探入带来短促的呻吟，他抿住嘴搅动起来，不时触碰敏感点，留在外面的大拇指按揉着会阴。  
另一手扶住半勃的性器，借溢出来的润滑剂滑动，又拿指甲去刮挠沟壑，直到它硬得快要滴水，后穴因快感的累积而微微放松。  
然后是第二根手指，猛地按上前列腺，掐出一声呻吟，第三根顺势送了进去，指腹贴着敏感点用力抽插。  
不需要太久，颤抖的性器射了出来，落在小腹上，后穴控制不住收缩，汩汩流出水来。

缓一缓神，他看向朱正廷复杂的眼神，本想站起来却腿软得支撑不住，就这么向对方爬过去，被朋友调侃过很多次的美好的臀型带着湿润的水光，在光影交界处显得更淫靡。  
裤子脱了喔，谢谢你帮我省事……已经硬了吗？看来我真的有比较好看。  
唇舌贴上勃起的性器，着迷一样舔舐，吮吸着从龟头到囊袋，直到发顶传来安抚的轻拍。

林彦俊抬起头看朱正廷的眼睛，那确实极好看的眼睛里盛着满满的鼓励，看不出成分的其他，和一捧水光。  
他不知道怎样可以抚慰这个人，说到底没人救得了，也不需要救，他只能拼命抓着爱人那句关于跟自己多做几年爱的调侃，寄望于给他一点联系的实感。  
他撑起身体，充分扩张的后穴一点点吞下长度可观的性器，直到闷哼一声顶到最深处。  
爱人舒爽的喟叹鼓励了他，他试探着起身，过深的刺激让他几乎控制不住自己，没几下就跌坐下来。

要我来吗？  
几乎是急切而诚实的点头让顶在穴内的性器又胀大了一点，毫不犹豫地挺动起来。  
啊……好深……太深了……唔！  
隔着生理性眼泪模糊的水光去看那半躺的青年，面容明丽，神情却总是疏离，低年级的学妹说那是仙气，林彦俊知道不是。他只是确实格格不入罢了，世界随时可以将他登出，他也随时可能离开……只有在他占领自己的时候，亲身加固了他与世界的连接，那种实感才能让林彦俊稍微放下心来。

很累吧，跟我在一起……我确实算是一个病人。  
像是读懂了带着狠劲的泫然的眼神。  
不……我爱你。  
那我努力……再坚持得久一点。

不是指这个喔。  
重重捣弄几下，龟头碾过敏感点的刺激让林彦俊的大脑几乎被接近于痛苦的快感占据，后穴不断收缩，精液射在最深处，激起一阵身体的痉挛。

彦俊啊。  
彦俊啊。  
林彦俊喃喃地学舌把朱正廷逗笑了，他伸手去挠像一条毛绒猫咪一样摊在一边的爱人的下巴，手滑下来轻轻扼住他的咽喉。  
不害怕吗？  
不害怕。你不想活了的那天，就教给我一种死法吧。  
不想要我亲手来做吗？  
你会难过的。  
我很久没有真正难过过了。  
你会难过的。  
我爱你。  
谢谢你。

天色已经黑透了。

学院最高处的练功房，微薄的霓虹灯光投过落地窗映在带着泪痕的脸上。  
呜……我撑不住了……啊……  
再坚持一下？你这样很好看。  
是真的很好看。有着纤长肌肉的身体撑在玻璃上，每一寸都在细微地颤抖，汗水浸透了一般闪闪发亮，泪痕和细密的汗滴装点他男子气的脸，精液装点他湿得不成样子的下身。

把为了抚慰自己而主动求欢的小男友压在练功房的落地窗上做爱，天底下还有更浪漫的事情吗？  
可以为此多活一点时间吗？  
可以为此试着离世界近一点吗？

我不知道。  
那一捧水光还是落了下来，随着最后几下抽插射出的精液和爱人带着欢愉的哭叫。

我不知道。  
我不知道。

发狠地咬上侧颈吸吮像留下印记，泪流满面的人想着，我绝不会教给你任何一种死法。


End file.
